Hace treinta años
by Nicolaieva Dimitri
Summary: cap 2 arriba. El bey blade no existe en este fict, solo son chicos normales que van a una escuela normal. Claro que las cosas pueden cambiar.


**Capítulo n° 1: Antes de la tormenta**

Kai, podrías dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Raúl y prestarnos un poco de atención- dijo Bryan molesto.

no gracias, me divierte más esto.

no te esfuerces Bryan, lo perdimos- dijo Tala en tono bromista.

se están acercando, no me digas que le mandaste un mensaje telepático por vía visual- dijo Bryan al ver avanzar a Raúl junto a su grupo de amigos hacía ellos.

Te lo envía Max, su padre acaba de pulir tu espada, esta como nueva- dijo el muchacho sin mirar a los ojos a Kai entregándole un pequeño paquete alargado- Espero que sirva para ocultar un poco tu falta de habilidad en la esgrima en el próximo torneo.

Raúl…- advirtió Ray mirando a su amigo molesto.

si, si, espero que te vaya bien y que representes bien al colegio en el torneo- dijo Raúl con desgana. Dicho esto los dos chicos se alejaron mientras una última figura se quedaba en el lugar disimuladamente sin que Raúl ni Ray se dieran cuenta.

¿lo tienes?- preguntó Hiromi (Hillary) una vez que sus amigos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharla.

aquí esta- dijo Kai sacando un libro de su mochila, la chica tato de tomarlo pero el bicolor lo alejo de su alcance- ¿tú la tienes?

si, tienes que ir a la medianoche, cuando cambia la guardia, de los contrario lo más seguro es que te atrapen- dijo entregándole una llave a la vez que tomaba el libro.

¿para que lo quieres?- preguntó el muchacho curioso.

el decírtelo no estaba en el trato- dijo la muchacha mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila- recuerda, ni una palabra a tus amiguitos- dijo señalando a Tala y Bryan.

crees que eso callara a Kai, por favor somos sus mejores amigos, el nos cuenta todo…

de acuerdo- Tala se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de Kai.

¿de acuerdo? Dejaras que esta estupida niña te diga que hacer- preguntó Tala enojado.

no te metas en lo que no te incumbe Ivanov- contestó Hiromi acomodándose la mochila en la espalda- y si yo soy estupida, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que debes ser tú- Tala apretó los puños y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Hiromi comenzó a hablar nuevamente- por cierto Kai- dijo antes de irse- su nombre es Michael Parker- comenzó a caminar- espero por favor, no lo divulgues.

¿lo conoces?- preguntó Kai sonriendo.

solo de vista, nunca le preste demasiada atención, al parecer es amigo de Max- dijo volteando para mirar a Kai a los ojos.

¡Hiromi aléjate de ellos!- dijo Raúl acercándose y tomando a la muchacha del brazo para alejarla de Tala, Bryan y Kai- ¡no ves que la estupidez puede ser contagiosa!

Raúl eso es imposible- dijo Ray tranquilamente- si no Hiromi debería ser una retrasada por pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

¡no estoy bromeando!- dijo comenzando a arrastrar a Hiromi- ¡es mi hermana y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella!

se caminar- dijo la chica soltándose- y se cuidarme sola- dijo dirigiéndose al aula.

¡esa niña va a ver en casa¡Contestarme así¡A mi!

ay por favor¿donde le ves lo niña, admítelo Raúl, tú hermana ya es una mujer y es mucho más madura que tú, si hasta la subieron un año por sus excelentes notas, y ahora que cursamos el mismo año, es la mejor de la clase siendo un año más chica que todos- dijo Ray suspirando al ver a su amigo enojado.

por lo menos alguien se da cuenta- dijo la muchacha sonriendo al chino.

sabes, lo que más me gusta de ti Hiromi- dijo Raúl- es tú modestia.

si, es una de mis tantas cualidades- dijo la chica- voy a buscar a Tyson y Max, ya se tardaron demasiado.

ahora Raúl- dijo Ray una vez que Hiromi se alejo lo suficiente al encontrar a Max y Tyson- ¿qué sucede? Últimamente estas muy sobre protector con Hiromi.

es mi hermana- contestó Raúl sin mirar a Ray.

nunca fuiste así con Julia¿qué esta pasando?- Ray observo la mirada triste de Raúl- vamos, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi.

no lo dudo- dijo Raúl con una sonrisa triste- se la van a llevar de mi lado, van a apartarla de mi- una lágrima solitaria se escapo de los hermosos ojos café.

¿a qué te refieres?

verás, hace unos días…

¿dónde estabas Hiromi? No podemos estar esperándote todo el día- dijo Tyson al ver a la castaña frente a él.

acabas de llegar, te vi- dijo la muchacha mientras saludaba a Max con un beso en la mejilla.

es lo mismo- dijo Tyson encogiéndose de hombros.

¿pudo darle Raúl la espada a Kai?- preguntó Max.

sip, de paso, Kai me dio esto- dijo Hiromi sacando el libro- el anuario de hace tres décadas.

¿lo revisaste?- preguntó Max serio.

no, confío en Kai para estas cosas.

pues si que eres ingenua- dijo un chico de pelo celeste, muy parecido a Bryan, acercándose.

hola Claude- contestó la chica dulcemente- ¿Cómo te fue en casa de tu madre?  
- supongo que bien- se encogió de hombros- digamos que a Bryan no le gusta mucho que invada su espacio personal.

bien chicos, nosotros debemos ir a clases¿Hiromi me dejas el anuario?- preguntó Max.

no hay problema.

fue un gusto verlos chicos- dijo Claude mientras que junto a Hiromi se dirigían a clases.

¿qué tanto hace tú hermano con la hermanita de Raúl?- preguntó Tala a Bryan.

medio hermano- corrigió Bryan.

bien¿qué tanto hace tu "medio hermano" con la hermanita de Raúl?- preguntó nuevamente Tala.

no lo sé- contestó Bryan encogiéndose de hombros.

creo que son amigos- dijo Kai indiferente.

¡qué?- preguntó Tala por algún motivo molesto.

¿celoso?- preguntó Bryan sonriendo.

ja, no seas idiota.

oye Claude, somos amigos¿no?- preguntó Hiromi.

si, pero ¿porqué lo preguntas?

tengo que decirte algo. Tu sabes que mi familia es muy respetable en Estados Unidos pero que en realidad es originaria de China- Claude asintió- pues mantenemos algunas de nuestras costumbres, como el compromiso entre los primogénitos de los lideres de las dinastías, y como yo soy una de las sucesoras me…

¿te?

…comprometieron- Claude abrió la boca de la impresión mientras que Hiromi trataba que reaccionara para no llegar tarde a clases- ¿Claude¿Claude?- preguntó mientras pasaba su mano por enfrente de sus ojos- ¡CLAUDE!

¿qué le hiciste?- preguntó Bryan acercándose, tenía que admitir que le preocupaba un poco su hermano.

¡yo no le hice nada!- dijo Hiromi molesta.

pues por su cara parece que sí- dijo Tala pasando una mano frente a Claude, quien aun no reaccionaba.

se lo dijiste¿no?- preguntó Kai con una sonrisa, Hiromi asintió tristemente.

¿qué le diji…- comenzó Tala.

¡QUÉ TE COMPROM….- Hiromi le tapo la boca a Claude antes de que este terminara su frase.

sipes, pero no tiene que enterarse todo el mundo- dijo Hiromi sonriendo tranquilamente- ahora hay que ir a clases antes de que la profesora se enoje.

vamos- dijo Kai comenzando a correr con todos tras él.

Mientras corría hacía el aula Tala pensaba en el significado de las palabras de Claude, "comprom…" podría terminar en muchas cosas, pero una de ellas le tenía sumamente preocupado.

¿y qué hay del chico qué te gusta?- oyó que Claude le preguntaba a Hiromi.

pues me sigue gustando, aunque creo que para el no soy más que una piedra en el zapato, eso si sabe que existo.

yo creo que le agradas- afirmo el pelilavanda.

y yo creo que Tyson rechazaría una comida gratis- dijo la chica irónicamente- por favor, seamos realistas, me odia- Tala se preguntó quien sería ese chico mientras que por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba aire en el pecho.

del odio al amor hay un solo paso- contestó Claude.

eso solo pasa en las películas y con Ray- dijo Hiromi mientras entraban al aula.

si, hay que admitir que el chino se saco la lotería con Julia, y eso que en verdad se odiaban cuando se conocieron- dijo Claude mientras tomaban asiento- es muy linda, tiene buenas curvas, es simpática, tiene carácter y...

y tiene novio- concluyó Ray, quien estaba tras él- y lamentablemente un hermano demasiado sobre protector- señalo a Raúl, quien amenazaba con un puño a Claude.

hay que ver si eres idiota- dijo Hiromi suspirando.

pareces perro guardián- comento Mystel, quien estaba sentado tras Hiromi y junto a Claude.

por lo menos no parezco un pajarraco- dijo Raúl fríamente.

oye Mystel¿Por qué milagrosa razón viniste temprano hoy?- preguntó Claude a su amigo.

pues cierta personita me llamo a las cuatro de la madrugada para pedirme un favor- dijo el rubio mirando acusadoramente a Hiromi- después ya no pude dormirme.

para algo están los mejores amigos- contestó la castaña sonriendo inocentemente.

y ustedes dos aun no me dicen de que se trata todo esto- dijo Mystel mirando a Claude y Hiromi.

es que es muy simple- contestó Claude- cualquier persona con dos neuronas se daría cuenta si contara con los datos que tu tienes.

insinúas que tengo menos de dos neuronas.

tu lo dijiste, no yo.

cállense, la profesora llego- dijo Hiromi callando a sus amigos de un codazo.

buenos días, chicos, como saben hoy haremos algo especial en la hora de arte, por favor tomen sus mochilas para que vayamos al museo. Nos encontraremos con los cursos que nos acompañaran afuera.

genial, estaremos con Tyson y Max- dijo Claude mirando a Hiromi, quien no tenía una cara muy amigable.

y a Brooklyn y a Garland- Mystel sonrió mirando a la castaña, quien aun tenía mala cara- ¿sucede algo?

dos palabras- dijo Hiromi en tono frío- Ming Ming.


End file.
